


Overtale

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Just a silly Undertale story. Second person narration.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans is standing in front of a house. He looks like he's been waiting for you for some time. When he sees you, he teleports over to you.   
"heya," Sans says, "i've been lookin' for ya. i've got some things to show ya but first of all, we have a few things to take care of. like, uh, what did you call Chara?"  
You input the name you chose for Chara.  
"yup, that's right, Chara!" Sans said, "ok, Frisk too, then. or just leave the default, whatever."  
You input Frisk's name.  
"ok, Frisk, i got it, i got it," Sans grins, "i would like to say that's it and we can begin, but for some reason, i have a better idea. please give Papyrus a terrible new name. may i suggest Butthead?"  
At that, Papyrus walked out of the house and turned towards the two of you.  
"oh hey look who it is, it's Papyrus," Sans said, before adding, "maybe not for much longer."  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW SANS!" Papyrus yelled, "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! DON'T DO IT HUMAN! DON'T RENAME ME!"  
"lol do it," Sans said.  
You decline the offer to rename Papyrus.  
"THANK GOODNESS!" Papyrus beamed, "TAKE THAT SANS, NYEH HEH HEH! ANYWAY HUMAN, AS A THANK YOU I SHALL MAKE YOU LOTS OF SPAGHETTI! YOU WON'T REGRET HELPING THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"  
"aww man, you should have done it," Sans said, "maybe next time, huh? ok well, i think we are done here. so let's begin!"  
Sans teleports you to a mysterious place. A sign on the floor says 'Welcome to Papyrus Land!'  
"Hello and welcome!" said a nearby Froggit who was hopping around.  
At that moment, another human walks over to you.  
"Our king Papyrus built this place for humans and monsters to co-exist," said the human, "Say, you are Frisk, aren't you?"  
You nod. You continue walking through the city, looking for any sign of Sans or Papyrus, when you come across a house. A huge sign is in front of it. There are a bunch of strange symbols on this sign that you don't understand. Underneath these symbols, it reads 'Gaster's House' in plain text.  
A voice comes from the shadows.  
"Oh, look at that, a new friend, for me? Huhuhuhu. Hello."  
It's W.D. Gaster. You'd never met him before but Sans and Papyrus had told you a lot about him.  
"You are really cool Frisk," said Gaster, "I've heard a lot about you... Mainly from Sans and Papyrus."  
You smile. You then see a nearby switch on the floor and push it.  
"Hey, kid. Thats an experiment of mine, try not to touch it, ok?" Gaster said, looking confused, "I don't come and touch your things! Got it? Ok, good! Huhuhuhuhuh."  
You ignore him and push the switch again.  
"C'mon, I've told you already! Let's play nice, ok?"  
You ignore him again. You push the switch.  
"Hmm... seems you're having a bit of trouble understanding me. I guess it doesn't matter anyway, I'm done with that experiment now."  
You try to push the switch again. It won't go any further.  
"You having fun playing with the switch?" Gaster laughed, "Huhuhuhu."  
You then turn your attention to the mailbox. Gaster's mailbox.  
"Hey, don't even think about it!" Gaster said, "You couldn't handle the top secret stuff I get. Huhuhu."  
You then try to open the door on the house.  
"Excuse me, why are you trying to go inside my house?"  
You ignore him and try again.  
"Hahaha, you're trying again?"  
You still try to push the door. It won't budge.  
"Hahaha, you're funny kid."  
Well, at least Gaster seems to like you. At that moment, something teleports past you. When you look on the ground. A key is sitting there. You pick up the key.  
You turn to Gaster's house again and you unlock the door.  
"Hahaha, you're trying to go inside my house?" Gaster says, but then he realizes his door is wide open, "Oh! You have the key! Of course, you got it from Sans, right? Yup, you are indeed Frisk. I've heard a lot about you. Well, a friend of Sans is a friend of mine. Go inside! Huhuhuhu."  
You enter the house. You see a bookcase full of books! Would you like to hear about monster history? Yes? Well that is too bad. There are no books about monster history in here. These are mainly stories that Gaster has written about himself (and Toriel.) Also there is a science book... by Sans? Wow, you didn't think you had it in him to write a whole book.  
Another book is on the floor, it is entitled 'The Adventures of Toriel and Gaster, Volume 1n by W.D. Gaster.'  
(Translated from Wing Songs by W.D. Gaster)  
You begin to read it.

*  
_Alas, poor King Asgore just couldn't satisfy his wife, Toriel! The kingdom began to fall into disrepair! Luckily, the hot mysterious scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster was there to help Toriel find what she wants. He spoke in Wing Dings which sounded like some sexy foreign language. BRRRRR_  
_"Gosh Mr. Gaster," Toriel said, "You are so dreamy!"_  
*

...

Toriel is like a mother figure to you and so reading this story is weird.  
Who knew that Gaster wrote fanfiction in his spare time ? Perhaps he and Alphys aren't so different after all...  
You see another book on the floor. It is entitled "The saucy XXX Adventures of Toriel and Gaster, Volume 1, by W.D. Gaster (Warning: Adult, Mature, 18+, Rated RRRRR)"  
You wisely decide against reading this particular book. You leave the house, rather confused. Gaster waves to you as you go. You then come across Sans and Papyrus waiting in the snow.  
"OH, CAN WE GO INTO THE NEXT AREA?" Papyrus said, "NICE! WELL, ASKS SANS IF HE IS READY FIRST."  
You walk over to Sans.  
"heya," Sans said.  
"OK, SO THIS IS THE AREA OF TOWN THAT I BUILT," Papyrus said, "DO YOU LIKE IT?"  
You say yes.  
"OF COURSE, IT IS AMAZING! I HAVE TRULY BUILT AN AMAZING CITY! NYEH HEH HEH! ANYWAY, NOW WE CAN GO AND SEE THE AREA THAT SANS BUILT! I'M SURE IT WILL BE VERY GOOD, NOT AS GOOD AS MINE, THOUGH!"  
"umm... ok," Sans said, "you didn't give me much time to work on it though."  
"YES I DID IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS!"  
The three of you walk through the forest until you come to a messy looking area. The sign says, 'welcome to sans land.' Papyrus looks shocked at how bad it is. Sans just grins as usual.


	2. Alternate Dialogue

Alternate Dialogue

  
*

  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW SANS!" Papyrus yelled, "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! DON'T DO IT HUMAN! DON'T RENAME ME!"  
"lol do it," Sans says.  
You decide to rename Papyrus.  
"lololol," Sans said, "lololololololol"  
"OH NO!" Papyrus said, looking confused, "FOR SOME REASON THIS IS 100% LEGALLY BINDING AND MY NAME IS NOW BUTTHEAD."  
"ha ha ha," Sans laughed.  
The sign in Papyrus Land now reads "Welcome to Butthead Land (Formerly Papyrus Land)

 

*

  
"OK, SO THIS IS THE AREA OF TOWN THAT I BUILT," Papyrus said, "DO YOU LIKE IT?"  
You say no.  
"UMM... I THINK YOU ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED THE WRONG OPTION! HA HA, OF COURSE! SILLY HUMAN! YOU MEANT TO CLICK YES! ANYWAY, NOW WE CAN GO AND SEE THE AREA THAT SANS BUILT!"


End file.
